Del odio al amor
by jamesandmolly
Summary: Ron se piensa ir del país, no antes sin confezarle a Hermione lo que siente por ella...¿seran conrespondidos sus sentimientos? o acaso el orgullo podra mas q ellos...dedicado a isabel una gran amiga mia...mi primer RHr! tener piedadd! XDD


**N/A: HOLA! si volviiii! y ahora por primera vez escribo un R/Hr...¡uy que nervios¡ojala les guste! fue toda una experiencia usar a esta pareja como centro de un Fic...Ademas este fic va dedicado a una gran amiga mia que estudia conmigo: ISABEL! **

**_chab's sabes q sin ti no lo hubiera hecho...y aca te va TU fic shicaaaaa!_ **

**ahora los dejo para que lean este mi primer fic entre Ron y Hermione...la cancion se llama _"Valentine"_ de "_The Get Up Kids". Espero les guste y lo difruten...los vere al final..._******

* * *

_It's words you forget  
To anniversary songs.  
The bottles bite back,  
Your_ _tolerance wrong._

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con su revuelto cabello castaño y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer y se topaba con su rostro. Yacía allí en donde habían estado hablando, pero ahora solo ella estaba allí. Escondió la cara entre su manos y lloro aun mas fuerte, descargando todo el sentimiento que tenia dentro, se iba, Ron se iba y ella no había hecho nada por evitarlo, pero estaba tan impresionada de lo que le había dicho, que no hubiera podido hacer nada aunque se lo hubiera propuesto, jamás pensó que este día pudiera llegar, el día en el cual lo perdería para siempre. Seguía llorando mientras pensaba que nada era para siempre, un día había estado con él, conviviendo y gozando con él, siendo tan feliz como lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora no, ayer había podido vivir¿pero mañana? no sabia, se sentía mal, creía no saber en donde estaba, solo sabia que ese día, lo había perdido, había perdido todo…

_Your good intentions count for little anymore.  
If you're sorry, why wage war?  
I'm not fully convinced.  
There's something wrong with this.  
Could another point of view,  
Biased and untrue,_

_Tear me away from you?_

Un pelirrojo, alto de esbelto cuerpo y cabellos lacios que caían libremente por su rostro, caminaba por las frías y grises calles de Londres. El cielo parecía entender y compartir su dolor, se debía marchar del país y no sabría cuando represalia o si lo haría. Y lo único que lo hubiera hecho cambiar de parecer seria ella, pero ella lo había rechazado ahora no había nada mas que lo detuviera. Caminaba sin rumbo mientras recordaba los sucesos de esa tarde…

_Harry quien ahora trabajaba en el ministerio de magia como jefe del departamento de aurores había recibido una oferta para un puesto muy codiciado en el ministerio de magia de Italia en el departamento de aurores, en donde su gran amigo Alessandro Franccescone era jefe. Harry sin pensarlo dos veces le planeo a Ron la posibilidad de aceptar ese puesto, el pelirrojo estaba encantado con la idea. ¡Jamás se hubiera imaginado que a él se le presentara semejante oportunidad! Era sin duda el puesto mas codiciado después del de jefe de departamento ¡y en Italia! En donde estaban las mejor escuelas de aurores ¡del mundo! Esto era maravilloso_

_- ¿y que me dices Ron? Aceptaras el puesto_

_- pues claro Harry nada me haría mas feliz_

_- maravilloso, llamare a Alessandro informándole que aceptas y comenzaremos con los papeleos de la transferencia_

_- Harry, hay un problema…_

_- ¿que ocurre¿Acaso no te entusiasma el puesto? _

_- no es eso, claro que me emociona poder tenerlo yo, pero yo…yo debería ir a Italia – Harry rió y le dijo_

_- ¡pues claro! Que esperabas ¿que trabajaras allá estando acá en Londres?_

_- no Harry no entiendes, me alejaría de ella…_

Ron continúo caminando hacia el departamento que compartía con Harry en el centro de Londres, no había más que hace, no había marcha atrás, ella ya lo había rechazado, no tenia nada mas que hacer en Londres, mas que marcharse a Italia…

Le dolía perderla, sabia que el era el culpable por no haber actuado antes¿Cómo había sido tan estupido de no decirle algo antes? Pero no, lo había dejado todo hasta el último momento, ahora se daba cuenta de su error, sabia que sin ella perdería la razón, le dolía perderla, pero esa era el destino de la cual él era el culpable. Se había condenado a la tristeza sin el amor de ella, sentía su alma perderse en la soledad, una soledad a la que el mismo se había encaminado al haber callado tanto tiempo…

_Will you be my valentine  
If I'm a world away?  
Apologies  
Are breaking me.  
Constants aren't so constant anymore._

Hermione seco las lagrimas de su rostro, había dejado de llorar, al igual que la lluvia había cesado de caer. Dirigió su mirada perdía al cielo gris el cual era el reflejo de su alma en esos momentos. Recordó que había sucedido esa tarde mientras una silenciosa y amarga lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta perderce en sus labios…

_- ¿de que querías hablarme Ron?_

_- veras Herm, esto de verdad me tomo por sorpresa, no se como decírtelo_

_- vamos – apremio ella con una sonrisa – mientras mas rápido lo digas mas rápido te sentirás mejor_

_- ven – dijo mientras la guiaba hacia una banca en ese deshabitado parque al cual les gustaba ir a hablar - será mejor que nos sentemos_

_- vaya Ron, me estas poniendo nerviosa ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme¿Tuviste de nuevo ese recuerdo de…_

_- NO, no Herm – la callo. Hermione y Ron se había convertido en muy buenos confidentes a raíz que no surgía nada entre ellos. Los dos eran demasiado o testarudos o tímidos como para dar el primer paso – lo que sucede es que Harry me llamo hoy a su oficina. _

_- ¿paso algo en el trabajo¿Esta Harry bien?_

_- si Herm, déjame terminar por favor. Alessandro Franccescone, el jefe de aurores de Italia le dio a Harry una plaza en un muy prestigiada y codiciado puesto en el ministerio de magia_

_- y eso es malo por que… - trato de acelerar la conversación la morena quien se estaba impacientando y creía saber a donde llegaría la charla_

_- y…me…me lo ofreció a mi_

_- ¡vaya Ron¡Enhorabuena! – grito ella mientras lo abrazaba_

_- gracias Herm, pero hay un problema_

_- no que va Ron que problema podría haber si todo es perfecto! Al fin podrás trabajar con Alessandro Franccescone y…_

_- ¡Hermione! debo ir a Italia…_

Se seco lentamente la lágrima en su mejilla, se iría, Ron, SU Ron se iría y ella no había hecho nada por detenerlo…

Two days I wait for  
Calls to come through.  
Tonight for me translates  
To yesterday to you.

Todo estaba casi listo, una pequeña maleta de viaje, nada mas, no necesitaba nada mas, había ido donde Harry para decirle que aceptaba el trabajo y se iría lo mas pronto posible

_- ¿estas seguro? _

_- si Harry, no hay nada mas que pensar, ella lo dejo muy claro, no desea nada conmigo y yo no tengo nada más que hacer acá_

_- pero Ron, ten en cuenta que desde que te…_

_- No Harry, por favor, no trates de hacerme cambiar de parecer, ya lo he decidido, si puedes por favor avisarle a Alessandro que esta misma noche me tendrá en Italia te lo agradecería_

_- de acuerdo, si es lo que deseas así se hará, solo prénsalo bien por favor_

_- si Harry, descuida, te veré luego…_

y así se había hecho, Alessandro se había alegrado de sobremanera al enterarse que nada mas y nada menos que Ronnald Weasley el inseparable compañero de Harry Potter, quien lo ayudo a destruir al señor tenebroso ira a trabajar con el. Alessandro le envió una carta a Ron agradeciéndole por tomar su oferta y también le informaba que debía presentarse en el ministerio de magia de Italia _(Ron, la dirección del ministerio la encontraras al final de esta carta)_, en donde le pondrían al tanto de lo que haría y en lo que consistía el puesto. Seria un viaje corto, pues si deseaba no tomar el puesto una vez estando en Italia, lo entendería y podría regresar a Londres ese mismo día si así lo deseaba.

Ron no pudo evitar pensar que Harry habría tenido algo que ver en su posibilidad de volver a Londres si así lo deseaba en cuando llegara, pero él ya no quería volver, su amor por Londres había muerto esa tarde en ese parque junto al desprecio de ella

_Bend and you wave  
You're barely away.  
I wish I could say tonight  
When you bend and wave goodbye  
You'd take me with you._

_- ¡Hermione! debo ir a Italia…_

Hermione recordaba con nostalgia esas palabras "_debo ir a Italia…" _se iría pero no era eso lo que mas le dolía sino como ella lo había despreciado

_- ¿y bien Ron? En que forma es tan malo que debas viajar a Italia – dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza_

_- Hermione, por favor, creo que ya es tiempo que los dos seamos sensatos no lo crees_

_- no te comprendo_

_- hablo de nosotros, que yo este en Italia hará las cosas mas difíciles entre los dos_

_- ¿que cosas? – pregunto intentando parecer no saber de lo que hablaba el pelirrojo aunque si lo sabia y de sobra_

_- vamos Herm, no seas así_

_- ¿que no sea como Ron¿No entiendo de qué me hablas? – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras sentía como su corazón se comenzaba a grietar. Ron suspiro larga y tendidamente antes de continuar_

_- tu bien sabes lo que siento por ti, y se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, se que me quieres tanto como yo lo hago. Desde Hogwarts Hermione y no lo puedes negar. No desearía irme a Italia sin saber que tú estas de acuerdo o si lo nuestro… lo nuestro… no tiene futuro – dijo al fin exponiendo todo lo que sentía._

_Hermione se sintió desvanecer al fin Ron se había atrevido a hablar de ellos como uno solo y ella no podía decirle que si¡no debía! Sabia que si lo hacia, si le confesaba que ella también sentía lo mismo que el, Ron no se iría a trabajar a Italia, y era sin duda una oportunidad que no debían desperdiciar._

_- No se de que me hablar Ronnal – dijo acumulando lagrimas en sus ojos, dándole la espalda – es una gran oportunidad de trabajo la que tienes en manos y no deberías desperdiciarla por la _"idea"_ de un _"nosotros"_ que tu tienes – a media que estas palabras salían de sus labios, su corazón moría, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo lo que le estaba haciendo._

_- Herm yo… _

_- no Ronnald, no se de que me hablas, no tengo ni la menor idea de que cariño es al que te refieres, yo solo te he visto como un gran amigo mío_

_- no Hermione, no es cierto, he visto en tus ojos que no es así como me vez_

_- todo esto es una mentira Ron, piensa bien lo que dices por favor… _

_Ron no lograba decir nada. Intento reponerse tras lo que había oído, no hallaba que decir para logra romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos _

_- espero no haberte molestado con estas estupideces mías, me despido de ti – agrego poniéndose de pie – parto para Italia. Espero que te vaya bien en todo. – permaneció un momento observándola, no se atrevía a verla a la cara no podía creer que ella le hubiera dicho que eran meras ideas suyas, que su amor eran mentiras o inventos de él, pero las palabras de ella lo sacaron de sus pensamientos_

_- Espero que a ti también todo de vaya bien Ronnal – agrego sin voltea a verlo, no sabia como podría encararlo tras hacer lo que había hecho. _

_Tras unos minutos ya no sentía la presencia de Ron, ya no estaba a su lado, giro rápidamente para confirmar sus sospechas, pudo ver cruzando al final de la calle una cabellera pelirroja mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer _

_- ¡Te extrañare con todo mi ser mi amor! – dijo en un susurro mientras se posaba en la banca – pero es así mejor…_

_Will you be my valentine  
If I'm a world away?  
Apologies  
Are breaking me.  
Constants aren't so constant anymore.  
The constants aren't so constant anymore._

- ¿todo listo Ron?

- si Harry, ya esta todo¿vamos ya?

- si Ron, solo espera un momento

- ¿que cosa?

- hum… nada solo necesito algo, unos papeles que me hacen falta – dijo mintiendo.

Había mandado a Ginny a buscar a Hermione, sabia que era un error, Hermione lo amaba a Ron a ella y era una "estupidez" como haba dicho Ginny, que se fueran así con mentiras – ven, entremos a mi oficina mientras esperamos.

- pero Harry, yo me puedo adelantar, Alessandro nos ha de estar esperando ya…

- NO, nada de eso Ron, no, yo… no puedo irme sin eso documentos – volvió a mentir mientras entraba a la oficina seguido de un exasperado Ron.

Mientras menos tiempo pasara en Londres seria mejor pensaba el pelirrojo mientas se sentaba en un sillón cerca del escritorio de Harry.

El pelinegro tomo asiento del otro lado de su escritorio mientras fingía revisar unos documentos, Ron cada vez de exasperaba mas y podía notarlo

- ah Ginny¿encontraste lo que te mande a buscar? – pregunto Harry al verla entrar por la puerta

- no mi vida, lo siento mucho pero creo que no lo encontré, aunque estoy muy segura de haber llegado casi a encontrarlo – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Ron no entendía nada de lo que pasaba¿que diablos decía Ginny? No le entendía ni una palabra

- ven Harry, necesito hablarte sobre donde busque lo que me pediste y como lo encontré – dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Harry – ¿me lo prestas un momento no hermanito?

- ah, si, si claro, - dijo Ron sin aun entender que estaba pasando.

- vaya Ginny, esto esta todo mal. – se confeso Harry - De haberlo sabido antes no le hubiera ofrecido a Ron el puesto. Fue una estupidez hacerlo

- no Harry, no, no fue tu culpa, fue una gran oportunidad que te agradezco le hayas dado que mi hermano pero si mas cosas entre ellos no funcionan ahora probablemente no lo iban a hacer en un mes o un año

- señor Potter

- dime Paúl – contesto Harry hacia uno de sus ayudantes

- esta carta acaba de llegar para usted – dijo entregándosela. Harry la leyó rápidamente

- Ginny, debo irme, de inmediato a Italia, me necesitan

- ¿a donde vas Harry? – pregunto el pelirrojo al ver entrar a Harry de nuevo a su oficina y coger su maletín y unos papeles

- lo siento Ron, de irme, ya regreso ¡no te vayas sin haber regresado yo!

- ¡joder Harry! – dijo Ron mientras entraba el servicio de la oficina de Harry.

- suerte en Italia – grito Ginny al mismo tiempo que con un "poff" Harry desaparecía

- ¿se fue¡Ya se fue! No, merlín por que vine tarde no – dijo comenzando a llorar Hermione quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

_Will you be my valentine  
If I'm a world away?  
(Constants aren't so constant anymore.  
Constants aren't so constant anymore. )_

- Hermione que te pasa? – pregunto Ginny abrazando a su amiga quien había comenzado a llorar

- se fue Ginny, se fue – era lo único que podía decir – se ha ido, ahora si lo he perdido, por tonta Ginny por tonta lo he perdido.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione en el sillón de la oficina mientras Ron entreabría la puerta viendo fijamente la escena

- shu shu…Hermione, todo estará bien

- no Ginny no lo estará. Ron se ha ido a Italia y no volverá, y todo por mi culpa. Se ha ido y jamás tendré la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente pienso de el. De cómo adoro cuando habla de los dos como un nosotros, de todo lo que me hace sentir al estar a su lado, todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas para mi que su aroma, su ser, que solo el a logrado despertar en mi.

Ginny pudo ver a Ron detrás de la puerta por lo que no interrumpió a Hermione y dejo que terminara de decir lo que tenia que decir.

- sabes Ginny, Ron…el…el…cuando esta conmigo me invade el buen humor, me da frío y calor, siento…siento como si el agua no me mojara, cuando estoy con el es como si todo el planeta se hiciera corto y el me llevara a volar por el.

- de verdad yo hago eso Hermione?

- Ron – dijo ella con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas; Ginny entendió bien que sobraba en la escena por lo que silenciosamente dejo la habitación

- de verdad sientes todo eso por mi Hermione? Todo lo que has dicho es verdad? – Hermione llorando no pudo hacer algo mas que sentir, Ron corrió a ella y la abrazo tranquilizándola y demostrándole que el también sentía lo mismo

- sabes – dijo el pelirrojo tomando su rostro para verla - Te amo. Desde el primer momento el que te vi y hace tempo que te buscaba y ya imaginaba mil veces como seria el día en que por fin te lo dijera. Te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir y después de tanto tiempo logre definir en unas tan sencillas palabras lo que siento por ti, te amo Hermione ¡te amo!

- ¡oh Ron! – Lloro ella – yo también, yo también te amo desde siempre – la distancia entre ellos era cada vez mínima, podían sentir la respiración del otro, calida y reconfortante en sus rostros, con un leve roce su labios toparon, fundiéndose al fin en ese beso que tanto y por tanto tiempo habían anhelado los dos. Ya cuando el aire faltaba se separaron sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

- Saber que estabas justo en el filo entre el amor y el odio amor me hizo temer como nunca, sabes, no hay más que un hilo entre amor y odio

- lo se bien Ron, pero jamás lo hubiera cruzado, siempre me hubiera quedado del lado del amor aguardando por ti. Por que desde siempre lo nuestro fue como toda una aventura a la que no le hacia falta nada

- te equivocas mi amor – dijo Ron acariciando su mejilla – faltaba que el amor de los dos se viera a flor de piel. Pero ya no mas de esperar, ya estoy aquí tan enamorado de ti y jamás me separare de ti

y diciendo esto la beso de nuevo, un beso dulce, bello y puro que encaraba lo que los dos sentían en ese momento y lo que tanto habían estado ocultando pero que ahora no lo harían mas ya que no habían razones para hacerlo mas. Todas las discusiones peleas y malos tratos quedaron en el pasado, pues los dos se amaban y eso es lo que importa… el amor.

* * *

**N/A¿y bien¿que les parecio? noo! tomates nooo! puff... los logre esquivar hahaha bueno, dejenme un RR porfavooor! q digo uno! muuuchooos! haha y recuerde q es mi primer Ron/Hermione como tema central del fic...y va dedicado a mi amigoooota _CHABELAAA! shica como te dije...aca ta tu fic!_ **

**espero q en todo les vaya bien...y de paso lean algun otro fic mio no? haha acabo de actualizar NuncaOlvidarte" y "un eterno hola y un fugaz adios" **

**los vere pronto**

**jamesandmolly**


End file.
